


Hook-ups and treasure hunts

by scalira



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Meliorn, Halloween, Human AU, M/M, Sexual Content, Trans Character, Trans Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: For the Tumblr prompt: "strangers who hooked up at a party while in costume but tbh i might be in love with you so i’m gonna walk this earth looking for the right woodland nymph" though Jace doesn't take it That Far





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm not trans myself, please let me know if I overstepped certain boundaries here!

When Izzy had dragged him to a Halloween party downtown, Jace had certainly not expected to be heavily making out with someone in a small restroom stall only a few hours in, and yet here he is.

He _also_ hadn’t been expecting to be making out with a _total stranger_. He and Simon are known for their drunk shenanigans, so if there’s _anyone_ he would end up with in a restroom stall, it would be him. But someone else had drawn his attention as soon as he’d stepped into Pandemonium.

They’d introduced themselves with a smug grin and an appreciative look. No name, not even when Jace asked about it. They’d merely told him that they were wearing a mask for a reason, and that giving him their name would just ruin the point of it.

Jace enjoyed talking to this masked stranger, and it appeared that the feeling was mutual. They hung around him the entire night, dancing and drinking and laughing with him. Jace was enchanted by them; they were wearing a long, semi-see through gown with gold threads weaved through it, curling around their waist and forming flowers and branches here and there. They also wore a crown that appeared to be made out of real flowers and feathers and presented themselves as a woodland nymph.

“And what are you supposed to be?” They asked halfway through the night.

Jace had laughed, light and warm as he pulled the unknown nymph closer to him. “I’m Captain America. I thought that would be obvious.”

The nymph grinned, their eyes dark from behind their half-faced Venetian mask. “I’m not really into superheroes,” they’d shrugged. “But – ” They’d hooked a finger behind the waistband of Jace’ pants “ – I _am_ into you.”

And Jace, brave on alcohol and the upbeat songs, had crashed their lips together right then and there.

That’s how they eventually rushed their way to the restroom, where the nymph had pushed Jace into the nearest stall and where they’re currently still making out.

Jace hasn’t really made out with a lot of people in his life. Sure, he’d allowed Simon to feel him up that one time when they both got absolutely wasted, but that was only because Simon knew Jace is trans and Jace trusted him enough to let him push hands under shirts and into pants. And, okay, Jace had undergone bottom surgery as soon as he was old enough, but there’s still the matter of the erection pump, which requires some knowledge about trans men and somewhat experienced fingers (Simon never really got it right) and he really isn’t planning on shoving his own hand in his pants to give himself an erection so that this stranger –

But before he can really start worrying about this, the masked nymph lets their hand slide over his stomach, past the waistband of his pants and boxers and easily finds their way to Jace’ erection pump.

Jace gasps softly.

“How – how did you – ” He stutters.

The stranger presses a kiss to the corner of Jace’ mouth. “I saw the scars on your chest.” They pull back just enough for Jace to look at them and then pushes their deep V-neck back so Jace can see the twin scars on their chest.

“Me too,” they explain. “Not bottom surgery, though. But I have an ex who had one, so I know my way around a phalloplasty.”

“Oh. O-okay. So you’re trans too?”

“Non-binary, to be more exact.”

“So – they/them pronouns?” Jace guesses.

The nymph smiles. “Yeah,” they say. “They/them pronouns.”

Jace smiles too, sliding his arms up their torso and shoulders to place them on either side of their face. He kisses them softly, sweetly, but it quickly turns dirty when the nymph tilts their head and deepens the kiss. Jace is out of breath almost immediately.

“You can touch me too, if you want,” they say, suggestively stroking his dick and pressing themselves closer to him. Jace doesn’t need to be told twice; he lifts up their gown, slides his hand over their leg, their thigh, and finds their clit with ease.

They get each other off like that; in a small restroom stall, loud music muffled through the walls as they moan into each other’s mouths, moving their bodies to get more friction until they both come undone.

The stranger grabs into Jace’ hair as they ride out their orgasm, legs trembling and moans broken and loud. Jace comes almost immediately after them, gripping at their shoulder and almost aggressively biting down on their lip.

“So,” he breathes once they’ve detached themselves from each other, “still not gonna tell me your name?”

The stranger laughs as they readjust their gown. “Now, where’s the fun in that?” They wonder.

Jace cocks a bow. “So you’re gonna make a game out of this?” He asks as he zips up his pants.

A playful smile dances on the nymph’s lips as they reply. “Yeah, I think I am. A mystery, if you will. In fact – ” They give Jace a quick kiss “ – let’s make this a treasure hunt. You don’t know my name and I don’t know yours. Let’s see who can track down the other again the fastest.”

“That’s not fair,” Jace points out. “You saw my face.”

The nymph shrugs. “It was your choice not to wear a mask.”

“But – ”

They cut him off by pressing a slender finger to his lips. “I’m a friend of Magnus’s,” they say. “Start from there.” They kiss him one more time, short and soft, before stepping out of the stall and then the restroom.

Jace follows them outside, but by the time he’s back at the party, they have disappeared into the crowd.

*

He doesn’t immediately go to Magnus to ask about the stranger. He doesn’t get the chance to; when he gets back to the party, Isabelle accuses him of ditching her and continues to drag him along to meet and talk to all her friends. She doesn’t ask where he’s been, and he doesn’t tell her. He would rather eat glass than to have to tell his sister that he just got off with someone in the restroom and that he doesn’t even know their name. He plans on asking Magnus about them as soon as he can, but before he realizes it, the night is coming to an end and Izzy is driving them back home.

“Isn’t Alec coming with us?” Jace asks.

Izzy grins at him. “No, he’s spending the night at Magnus’s,” she says with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Great. So that means he can’t text Magnus about the stranger either. Alec will probably kill him if he interrupts their time together.

“What’s wrong?” Isabelle asks when she notices Jace’ expression.

Jace shrugs. “Nothing. I just – I met someone tonight.”

“Really? What’s their name?”

“Yeah, that’s the problem,” Jace sighs. “I don’t know their name. Or what they look like, for that matter. They wore a mask the entire night.”

“Oh, shit,” Isabelle breathes. “Did they give you their number or anything?”

“No. They just told me they know Magnus. That’s it.”

“But Magnus knows tons of people!”

“Exactly.”

*

Like any modern day detective, Jace starts his quest on the internet. He searches all ten thousand of Magnus’ Facebook friends, but he really doesn’t have a lot to go on. He remembers the stranger’s dark hair and eyes, but that only narrows it down to six thousand possible woodland nymphs. He feels like he’s looking for a needle in a hay stack. Then he goes through Magnus’ Instagram. He figures he must follow this person if they’re friends, but again, he doesn’t know what he’s looking for.

So, after having gone through all of Magnus’ possible social media, he finally picks up the phone and just calls him.

“ _Hello?”_ He answers.

“Magnus, how many people do you know that dressed up as woodland nymphs to your party yesterday?”

It’s quiet on the other end of the line for a heartbeat, and then Magnus says: “ _Who is this?”_

Jace groans in frustration. “It’s Jace! Alec’s brother? Why don’t you have my number saved?”

“ _Oh, Jonathan! I do have your number saved, but it took me a while to realize who Asshole #14 was again.”_

“Haha, very funny. Seriously, though. How many people were dressed as a woodland nymph yesterday?”

“ _Jace, do you have any idea how many people there were at my club yesterday? How am I supposed to know who dressed up as what?”_

Jace sighs. “They told me they’re a friend of yours,” he explains.

“ _I have a lot of friends. You’ll need to be more specific than that_.”

“I don’t know, Magnus! I didn’t see their face and I don’t know their name.”

“ _Then why do you want to find them so desperately?”_

“Because…” Jace pauses and contemplates whether or not to tell him about their hook-up. He decides that, out of all people, Magnus would be the last one to judge him for hooking up with a random person at a Halloween party. “Because I hooked up with them. And I _think_ they want to see me again, but they were really vague about it. They want to see who can find the other the fastest.”

_“Then why don’t you just wait till they find you?”_

“I – uh.” That’s actually a pretty good question. Why doesn’t he just wait for them to come to him first? “Well, what if they won’t look for me? Like, what if it was just sex for them?”

Magnus sighs into the phone, probably hearing the edge of despair in Jace’ voice.

“ _Jonathan, you really must stop doubting yourself like that. If they told you they were gonna look for you, I’m sure they will._ ” It’s quiet again, and then Magnus continues: “ _Okay, fine. What_ do _you know about them?”_

“Well, I know they use them/them pronouns. And that they were dressed as a masked woodland nymph. And that they’re a really good kisser.”

Magnus hums. “ _I have a few friends who use those pronouns. I’ll ask them if they have, by any chance, recently hooked up with Captain America.”_

“Thank you, Magnus. I owe you.”

_“Yeah, you do. Bye, Jonathan.”_

“Bye.”

*

Magnus texts him two days later and tells him none of the friends he contacted confirmed having hooked up with a guy in Captain America costume, though he does give him the name of someone who was just vague about the whole thing.

**From: Magnus Bane  
** _Their name is Meliorn. When I asked them about the whole thing, they just kind of snickered and told me they’re not really into superheroes. That seemed like an odd reaction to me, idk. Do with it what you want._

Jace’ heart leaps in his chest. The person he’d hooked up with had used the exact same wording when he’d told them about Captain America. This just might be them.

**To: Magnus Bane  
** _You happen to have an address or phone number?_

Magnus gives him both, and Jace doesn’t waste any time before calling the number given to him.

Of course it’s just his luck that nobody picks up, but he isn’t totally discouraged just yet. He still has the address.

Jace goes all out before heading to the address. He takes a long shower, puts on his best cologne and finds his best-but-still-casual-looking outfit to wear. He considers bringing flowers, but that might be a tad too serious to bring someone you only hooked up with.

He goes right before his next shift at Java Jace so he has an excuse in case their meeting is too awkward or the nymph – Meliorn? – doesn’t want to see him again after all or if the person he’s  going to visit isn’t the nymph from the party at all.

Turns out he didn’t even need the excuse. When he’s rang the doorbell of the given address five times, he just accepts that nobody is home and makes his way back to the coffee shop.

*

Jace is in a foul mood his entire shift. He doesn’t even know _why_ this affects him so much, _why_ he’s so desperate to see the stranger again. It doesn’t matter anyway. The universe seems to try and keep him away from them at all costs.

He’s so caught up in his personal drama that he barely pays attention when someone orders a green tea, despite their voice sounding really familiar. He’s almost on automatic pilot as he prepares the drink and takes their money, only looking up to the customer when their fingers touch as they take the cup from him.

Jace recognizes those eyes and smug grin immediately.

“Found you first,” the stranger says.

“You’re Meliorn?”

“The one and only.”

“I called you earlier! And I went to your apartment, but you weren’t there!”

Meliorn shrugs. “I already was on my way here. Which means I won.”

“Only barely,” Jace says with a small smile. “How did you find me, anyway?”

Meliorn eyes him up and down. Jace is glad he wore his best casual outfit.

“How about I tell you during dinner?” They suggest.

“Yeah,” Jace nods, “yeah, that’s a great idea. Pick you up at eight?”

Meliorn smiles. “I’ll be there.”

And they are. And they hook up again after dinner, but now they know each other’s name to moan. And then the one date turns into several dates, and the hook-up turns into several hook-ups, and the staying over turns into moving in, and then, before they know it, they go to Magnus’ next Halloween party in matching Halloween costumes and a promise ring around Jace’ finger.


End file.
